1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a photographing device that displays a manual focus guide and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a device that displays a graphical user interface (GUI) guide to easily adjust a manual focus and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technologies, various user devices are available. Examples of user devices include a digital camera, a cell phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a lap-top PC, a PC, and a personal digital assistant (PDA). These user devices provide various functions. For example, the devices may support a photographing function.
To be specific, a user may take a photo or record a video with his or her user device. The user may upload the photo or video to a web server and share with others.
With the increasing use of photos, camera users are more interested in the quality of their photos. The quality of a photo may depend on various factors. One of the factors is focus.
In other words, taking a photo with accurate focus is basic technology but at the same time is very difficult. In order to overcome this difficulty, auto focus technology has been developed.
Though auto focus technology may be useful to beginners, more advanced camera users find auto focus technology to be inconvenient. That is, auto focus technology is beneficial for dynamic situations, but when an accurate and detailed photo is necessary, it may be beneficial for a user to focus manually.
However, the focusing point may vary among camera users or according to conditions. Therefore, taking a photo using a manual focus mode is still difficult for users.
Accordingly, there is need for technology that allows users to take a more accurate and detailed photo by setting a focus more easily in a manual focus mode.